


Stone Butch

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the X-Men movieverse after <i>X2</i>.  Rogue and Bobby have broken up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stone Butch

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the X-Men movieverse after _X2_. Rogue and Bobby have broken up.

**Chapter 1**

"I never properly thanked you for everything you've done for me."

Logan looked up, startled. Rogue was standing in the dim light of the doorway. The way she was standing -- was she trying to be seductive? No. He shook briefly, remembering the first time he had met her. She walked toward him and he remembered the day Bobby had given her those gloves -- gloves she had worn nearly every day even though they had broken up weeks ago. They had progressed from gift-from-Bobby to Rogue's-gloves. She sat down on the bed and he shifted uncomfortably. That black sleeveless shirt! How was it possible for material to be that filmy and not see-through? He wanted to touch it but controlled himself.

She was staring at him now, fingers stroking his chest through his undershirt. Yes, he was definitely hard.

She stretched out on the bed beside him, positioning her lower body on his right leg. She slipped his penis out from under the folds of his red boxers.

"Rogue -- stop."

She looked up at him, not taking her gloved hand off his penis. "Don't you want me to make you happy?" she said with exaggerated innocence.

"Rogue, it's... this isn't right."

Fire blazed in her eyes. "You know what isn't right? The fact that people have always and will always fear those who are different from them. The fact that if I touch someone else's skin with mine I start to suck the life out of them. The fact that everyone here has no other home to go to but this school. I could go on but you know I don't have to. You know more 'not right' than I ever will." She held his eyes.

Finally he spoke. "Just because big evils exist in the world doesn't mean that small things can't be wrong too, doesn't mean that they don't matter."

She was sitting up now, cross-legged, between his legs, and he discreetly tucked his dick back in. "But this isn't wrong. This is about pleasure, right? Pleasure between two people that isn't hurting anyone else."

"Rogue, I... I don't, ya know, think of you that way."

"Bet ya will now, though," she said, half-smirking, half-grinning, and patting the bulge in his boxers.

"Rogue, I..." He maneuvered his body carefully away from her, his knees now tucked up against his chest.

"Look, Logan, you don't have a good reason and you know it."

"I'm just-- I'm not interested in you that way, and it seems strange."

Rogue laughed. "You of all people. You need to have some deep emotional connection to the lady getting you off? Tell me you haven't ever been serviced by a prostitute, gone to bed with a girlfriend you only kept around for her good looks."

"I'd really rather not put you in that category."

"What category would you like me in, then? Philosophical companion? You and I don't have anything in common besides being freaks. I know what it is! You just think of me as a kid. Some innocent little girl, and you can't bear to put me and sex together in the same thought. Well, I've got news for you. I'm older than I was when you met me. I thought you of all people would understand that I'm not a kid, but I guess not." And she left the room in a huff.

***

 

A few hours later Logan went into Rogue's room. She had changed into a nightgown but was still awake. Wolverine could smell the sex still hanging in the air. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"When I was younger, I had a friend. And he had a sister. A younger sister, She started dating this older guy, older than us. She was a real sweet girl, could light up a room when she was happy. She was madly in love with this guy, would do anything for him. And he took advantage of that. We'd hear him bragging sometimes, when he'd had too much to drink at the bar, about how he could fuck her anytime and she'd say yes. She moved into his apartment just days after they started dating, dropped out of school and became essentially a live-in-maid for him. The light went out of her eyes as she became just his maid and fucktoy. Eventually she got pregnant, had a botched back-alley abortion, and bled to death."

Rogue didn't think she'd ever heard Logan say so many words all at once.

"Look, I know it's not the same," he continued, "but it's still scary. I don't want you to change."

"Logan, I'm going to change. Everyone changes. It's life. But I don't have to change in a bad way. I want to become the person who makes you happy in that way that adult women make men happy. Please, let me."

Logan sighed. They wouldn't be children forever, these kids here at the school. And when they started things like sex, wouldn't it be better for them to do it with people who already knew and understood them? he rationalized. He knew, of course, that the deciding factor was the aching hard-on he got everytime he saw that nymphet body in its sheer nightgown.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, seriously.

"Am I sure? I've had a crush on you from like the day I met you." Logan winced. She was still such a child.

He lay down on the bed and she maneuvered between his legs after donning again her gloves. She massaged his disk and kissed the thin fabric of his undershirt. She removed his dick from his shorts and stroked it thoughtfully with thumb and forefinger. He groaned. Christ, was this girl ever going to let him come? Her movements were firmer now, and she enjoyed watching his face as he came closer and closer to climax. Finally he came and she lay next to him, hand on his heaving abdomen. When he thought she had fallen asleep he slipped out of her bed and returned to his own. She lay there, still awake, wondering how she could get the sheets washed without arousing suspicion.

**Chapter 2**

Rogue stood behind Logan as he bolted down breakfast, gloved hands on muscular forearms. "I wish I could kiss you," she whispered. "I wish I could kiss you without it costing you. I wish I could kiss you without it upsetting everyone."

Scott came into the doorway and Rogue moved silkily toward the refrigerator.

***

 

Rogue came to Logan's bed every other night now, in blue silk pajamas, past midnight. She would lie in bed with him for hours afterward.

One night she came in with a wicked grin and told him to take off his shorts and sit on the edge of the bed. He complied and she put a condom on his already hard penis. She licked and sucked and bit and generally brought him to the very edge of screaming. He managed to keep quiet during his release, though.

"Did you like that?" she asked, grinning, carefully disposing of the condom.

She sat on his lap, legs curled around his waist. "I want you so badly, every inch of you." She looked into his eyes and saw no hint of the adoration she felt for him. "That's what frightens you in your story, isn't it? The man, not the girl. You're afraid you'll just use me for sex, exploit me, ruin me, harden me."

He looked down at her. "You remind me of Jean sometimes, you know that? Always saying the hard things." Jean's voice echoed in his head: _Girls flirt with the bad boy, Logan, but they always go home with nice boy, always._ Here was a girl would go home with him every night and yet....

The name "Jean" was a like a dart in Rogue's heart: Jean. The woman Logan really loved. Intelligent, strong Jean, with her nice wholesome husband Scott. Hell even their names were wholesome.

"Do you think of her" Rogue asked, "when I'm fucking you? Do you imagine it's her in your bed?"

_Fuck._ What a big word for such a tiny mouth. And suddenly Logan had the urge to swallow up her lips with his. "No, no I don't. I don't think about anyone. I just think about how good it feels, and how I want to let go but at the same time I want that feeling to go on forever. Do you know what that feels like?" He moved one hand toward her crotch and she jerked out of his lap. He was confused. "Did I? Did I do something wrong there? I thought -- "

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just... people touching me... I need to go now," and she hurried back to her room.

***

 

Rogue and Logan avoided each other for nearly a week. Then one night when Logan came to bed he found Rogue sitting there.

"I don't let people touch me. I figure out ways that I can touch people without hurting them -- wearing gloves when we hold hands, massaging them through their clothes -- but I don't let people touch me. It made Bobby sad. We wanted to touch me, to make me happy like I made him happy. But I wouldn't let him. I think he went to John. John was someone he could touch. He loved me, I know he did, but he needed to touch someone. I don't know exactly what happened between them, but I know Bobby hasn't been the same since John left. Oh he holds up okay, but he could barely even look at me. He lost more than any of us knows when John left."


End file.
